Sabretooth
Sabretooth (born Victor Creed) is a Marvel Comics supervillain created by writer Chris Claremont and artist/co-writer John Byrne. The character first appeared in the comic Iron Fist #14. Originally portrayed as a non-powered serial killer, Sabretooth is later written as a mutant who possesses bestial superhuman abilities, most notably a rapid healing factor, razor-sharp fangs and claws, and superhuman senses. He is a playable character in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. History When Victor's mutation first manifested, Victor killed his brother. His father would systemically pull out Victor's "devil teeth" in an attempt to purge the boy of his demons, and chained-up Victor in the family cellar like an animal for years until one day Victor chewed off his own hand in order to break free and subsequently murder his father. He is a vicious assassin responsible for numerous deaths both as a paid mercenary and for his personal pleasure. Wolverine is depicted as his long-time enemy, although conflicting accounts have been given as to the origin of their feud. It is also known that sometime in the mid-60's, Creed (now code-named Sabretooth) was a member of a special black ops group, along with Wolverine and Maverick. One of their missions was to steal the carbonadium synthesizer from Russia, which led them to meet Omega Red, and force him into hibernation. Sabretooth was a cold operative, willing to sell out his teammates to save himself and the mission. Sabretooth was a victim of the Cold War supersoldier program Weapon X along side Wolverine. Sabretooth saw Wolverine as competition and tried to make his life miserable over the years that followed. While Wolverine suppresses his more savage qualities, Sabretooth does the opposite and embraces them. Gameplay Special Attacks * Berserker Claw: 'Sabretooth dashes forward doing a fast swipe with his claw. The Light Punch version does less damage and has less range, but a much faster start up time. The damage difference on a Light Berserker Claw compared to Hard isn't very much, and it's range is still fairly good regardless, so it's typically better to use most times in combos. * 'Wild Fang: 'A jump grab attack. Sabretooth jumps in the air with his claw out and if he touches an enemy he'll do a flip throw. This works even if your opponent is airborne. Your Wild Fang can be blocked though. * 'Armed Birdie: 'Sabretooth calls out Birdie whom pulls out a big gun and pops a few shots off. Light Kick makes them come out directly forward while Hard Kick arcs slightly up while traveling forward. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * 'Berserker Claw X: 'A souped up version of the Berserker Claw with a large amount of start up time. It's really hard to consistently combo into this without some help, but the damage on it is good. * 'Weapon X Dash: 'Another improved version of one of Sabretooth's normal attacks, this time it's the Wild Fang. Again, Sabretooth jumps forward with his claw out and if he connects with his enemy, grounded or airborne, he'll do a series of attacks. This can also be blocked. * 'Heavy Armed Birdie: '''A very damaging attack if it hits or is blocked. Again, like the normal version Sabretooth calls out Birdie who shoots a ton of bullets out in a wide range area. A ton of start up time on this, making it all but impossible to combo with, but a great move if you land it. The wide range area of this Hyper Combo is reduced however in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Tag Partner ''X-Men Vs. Street Fighter''' * Dhalsim Theme Song Artwork 712824-sabretooth.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Xsf-sabretooth1vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 1. Xsf-sabretooth2vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 2. Xsf-sabretooth1.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 1. Xsf-sabretooth2.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 2. Sabretooth - Heroes and Heralds card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Heroes and Heralds Mode card. Sprites See Also Sabretooth's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Sabertooth Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters Category:Rushdown Characters es:Sabretooth